Jurassic World The Experiment
by JackFrost-300-TrueFrost
Summary: This is the aftermath of the indominous rex fight everyone is gone everyone but Owen grady and his Pack well everyone thinks he's quite nuts staying there someone is on the island and they sure as heck want those dinosaurs but to get them they need something that something is owen and whats this INDOMINOUS REX BABYS OMG! please review first jurassic world story be nice!


**The experiment**

 **XxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxX**

It had been one nutty day for Owen one nutty day Owen Grady experienced raptor trainer handler and just well all around amazing guy. well not everyone thought that people from bigger company's wanted his talent the talent he had that he had with these animals they thought he'd be quite useful guy but they knew he wouldn't listen to their demands willingly so they had an idea an experimental idea

 **XxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxX**

" _Alright eyes on me!"_ the four raptors stood tall one with bright blue skin and dark blue stripes name was blue she was the beta the brains and she'd always stand next to her sister raptors in the pack **(Sorry description is absolutely terrible I have seen movie more than anyone can count I know nearly every line so don't say I don't know this movie)** and a green one with dark green stripes Delta a lower rank to the pack but next in line to be beta if blue were ever to pass she'd protect her and her sisters till the end and a red brown one with black peppered stripes was Charlie she was younger next to be upped in rank as well if delta were down she loved to play with her food all the time, finally last but not least was echo a grey with black blue stripes she was the youngest and obviously the baby to the pack yet she was smart as a whip and loved to scare people especially unsuspecting interns

" _Hey whoa delta backup"_ said the one and only alpha Owen Grady he survived the indominous rex and more and with the help of his raptors Owen as well had formed a special bond with his pack no his family he would call it now as blue had and welcomed him into their little pack like family and blue and Owen were alpha and beta accept when Owen wasn't around she'd be alpha for the bit in charge Charlie, Delta, and Echo were very much up on following that but to be an alpha you must be strong in control show no weaknesses if any of that weakness is shown your raptor food

 **XxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxX**

InGen a top secret government research center and all around bad company **(truthfully they're fucking bastards doing torture to those dinosaurs)** they're main goal was to take the dinosaur DNA from Jurassic world but they couldn't even get close enough without dinosaurs trying to eat them themselves. InGen finally found their way in but they'd have to capture they're key first and it was quite hard to because of the key had protection claws and teeth protection Owen Grady they thought he'd be quite useful might be able to ward off the predators glaring the top scientist for inGens genetics in dino DNA building of their own dinosaurs had thought of this plan to kidnap Owen and use him to control the dinosaurs on the island of isla nublar With Owens help they would even get the DNA they wanted the T-Rex DNA and maybe where even they stored that indominous rexes DNA all they had to do now was wait as Dr. Alan gray had come for a visit to see the so called Raptor whisperer

Alan was actually shocked he was going back to the same place the place that had nearly killed him twice and Malcolm as well twice but hearing the uptake on the park and the same damn attacks by a dinosaur they were in cages all of the dinosaurs they were but now they were free to roam again not be on display like some show they could eat and thrive off the land but knowing a human had been living amongst them the same person to talk to a couple raptors and live made him come here to see if this were some magical dream that or was faked with collars and such he may be old **(Ok not old mid thirties in this people XD)** but he knew a few things about raptors especially how dangerous they were in packs no way would they had let him even dare touch them and yet they did these highly dangerous predators did not kill him oh yes he had heard quite a deal about this Owen Grady so much many papers recommended him for things but he always said not at the moment would he respond to any Jobs.

But nothing said that he had choice with InGen they had great idea to change his mind but first to get past those armored teeth and claws that so much protect him as he does them and any other dinosaurs that they had once almost caught dapodasaurus until that bastard came in with his pack and destroyed their chances of ever getting one on that motorcycle it's as if he was one with that raptor pack something they had never even dreamed of but now they knew how to get those raptors and maybe even other dinosaurs but first they had to deal with his so called 'protection' from the pack, and it would be soon oh so soon they were already loading up the vehicles with a special tranquilizer and taking a mobile lab as well this would be interesting

 **XxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxXJWXxxX**

Silence rustling of leaves bird calls peaceful sounds of grazing dino's of plant eater life of birth of a new age a few grazing brachiosaurs and anklosaurs as well as a stegosaur triceratops or two and the ever present predators watching all so peaceful suddenly a loud screech four to be exact along with the motor of a motor bike him and his girls a pack they've completely adapted to the park's emptiness and everything was thriving the moseosaurus had calves with another how there was another no one would know but she was happy in her large aquatic cage Owen with the help of some explosives made her a part of a natural lake instead of that cage that she lived in he actually did a lot of things for these large reptilian animals all while not getting eaten and he'd protect them again and again even if they would try to kill him as now he blue and the pack had a tight understanding as well as the new king of beasts at the moment t-rex he liked to call him hunter as he was a real good hunter when it came to stalking his prey and right about now that herd of brachiosaurs were in for one big surprise he whistled for his pack they each popped their heads out from the tall grass

" _come on guys blue you lead them back to the forest go for a hunt Hunter is stalking at the moment don't want you to get caught in the stampede"_ Blue clicked her tongue and seemed to nod in response and she screeched at the others a sort of high pitched beat it reverted through her throat only loud enough for the others to hear as they had all been stalking some form of small prey like a mouse a monkey or small dinosaur for a snack Delta snapped at Charlie as she went to close to her prey Echo was second to reach the clearing with blue she snorted looking at Owen she counted her sisters and took off into the forest just as the first roar and blood was spilled! Owen revved up his back dodging the giant cows basically **(XD just think of it as a big cow DR. ALAN GRANT EVERYBODY Jpark 1 :D)** Hunter took no heed to Owens revving engine or the fact he was most easiest possible prey there yet he wouldn't have eaten him for the fact blue would bark and attack him **(lol more raptors your outnumbered rexy XD)** Owen pushed the limit on his bike dodging giant feet tails debris of knocked down and recently were standing trees now not standing.

As well as the teeth of Hunter who didn't even see him at the moment as he only had eyes for the biggest Brachiosaurus that was the oldest and possibly weakest at the moment but with age comes experience, Owen didn't stick around to find out the fight as he was just trying to get his pack to safety more than anything by the sound of it I'd say hunter got a good bite and the crying out of pain and then silence as well as the crunching bones that the brachiosaur didn't make it.

Owen panted body trembling from adrenaline rush he just had the squeal of a wild pig and rustling told him exactly where his pack was and it wasn't that far from him he decided walking would be best he had more understanding with the dino's about knowing when and not to be close and where they lived predators more so than plant eaters **(XD as you can see why)** The shrill crys of his pack called out for him _"I'm coming I'm coming hold your tail"_ he said and just as he moved his bike he nearly was bitten by one of the islands most poisonous snakes there _"shit"_ he kicked it away from him just in time for Dilophosaurus to snap it up swallowing it hole he realized they don't work alone they always work in packs like his own _"fuck"_ the shrill squeaks and chitters were very close by he shivered knowing he had to stay very still the alpha of course was the one who caught the lizard it tilted its head muscles tensing to attack if provoked he put his hand out palm up _"okay okay just calm down okay mean no harm just gonna walk by pretend we never saw each other ok"_ it was then the rest came from hiding four dilophosaurus's three females including the one that had snatched up the lizard and one male so it's a nesting spot where he was at he noticed very quickly the many nests amongst the grass and jungle brush _"oh your nesting grounds"_ they male hissed a little more hostile as the females followed Owen as he backed away slowly they chattered their fans frills not at all fanning out yet he wondered where blue was he just told her to go hunting close by suddenly squealing of three wild hogs came running through the brush underneath the confused Dilophosaurus's he jumped just out of the way in time for Delta, Charlie, Echo, and blue coming right after delta Charlie and echo suddenly stopped there chase noticing the danger to their alpha screeching **(it's more like a metal shriek its weird cause that's what I think it is)** they surrounded Owen blue his beta next to him as well the Dilophosaurus hissed at the newcomers _"whoa whoa lets not start a fight"_ he said trying to get the raptors to back off and take off before things get ugly _"come on"_

He whistled Delta Charlie and echo reluctantly backed off roaring at the Dilophosaurus they followed Owen to his bike in which kicking the kick stand up he revved the engine _"alright ready girls lets go home"_

 **(he lives by the paddocks and in turn renovated it to free roam area)**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER MORE COMING SOON IF YOU HATED SOME COMMENTARY I'LL STOP DOING THAT JUST TRYING TO POINT OUT WHAT IT IS IT'S LIKE AN AFTERMAT OF INDOMINOUS REX ACCEPT HEHE LEGO GAME GAVE ME AN IDEA WHAT IF THE INDOMINOUS REX LAYED EGGS! OH SHIT! BABY INDOMINOUS REXES EVERYWHERE ANYWAYS COMMENT PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

 **(All authors notes down here)  
** **(Hey I decided that the raptors all survived and that Owen is living on the island now XD but Claire is with her nephews she didn't stay too dangerous but the animals even t-rex respect him not all of them some wanna eat him but his pack would not allow that special bond I thought but it's not gonna be like a bond to the mind it's a bond to each other! So enjoy!)**

 **(Ps. I think that's about right there two halves of the island I meant the one that doesn't have the park on it the old Jurassic park is where they want their operations at and as well i just wanna say everything is different owen is lving on the paddock surviving on fish and supplys being sent airborn alone they always make it to the island a special helicopter sends supplys to Owen how he has the money to do that well after the attack the money the park had was given to all the injured people for loss injury or trauma and hush hush of lawsuit anywas end of authors notes)  
**


End file.
